


Swipe my Card?

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, MC's name is Emma, PWP, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: Jaehee and Saeran have a similar problem. When Zen has a drunken, impromptu party with the RFA members, they decide to fix that problem for eachother.**SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GAME**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why, I love Gayhee, but I also love awkward pairings and this is as awkward as it gets. As in my last fic, MC's name is Emma- though she won't be in this one much. There is 707/Luciel and MC pairing mentioned- but not prominent.

"Your hair looks nice long." Jaehee jumped at the sudden intrusion into her private bubble. She turned her head to see Saeran clutching a beer bottle and looking a little flushed. He took a swig and sat down next to her.

"Thanks..." she mumbled, not really sure how or why the compliment came about. She continued her staring as Zen attempted a drunken adaptation of his latest musical piece, "How to Succeed in the Fried Chicken Business without even Trying." She watched the way his well trained muscles glimmered as he spilled some beer on himself after an especially rambunctious line. She looked away quickly, getting that...uncomfortable feeling she sometimes got when she saw him.

Saeran was studying his own specimen while Jaehee stared at hers. He really did like Jaehee's longer hair. She looked a little bit like Emma, and that piqued his interest a lot. He had been really attracted to her before Luciel stole her away- something he still found himself bitter about from time to time. He would lay in bed at night and listen to her moaning at all the things his twin was doing to her. Sometimes he would close his eyes and pleasure himself at the thought of her moaning his name instead, at the thought of her perfectly pink and pouty lips kissing every inch of his body. He shook his head, forcing his attention back to the older woman in front of him. Maybe it was the fact that he was on his 10th beer for the night, but he really did think she looked pretty tonight. Okay, maybe he had that thought before, but tonight he was able to admit it to himself. He took another sip.

"So, is tonight the night you and the young, hunky actor fuck like rabbits and make little actor babies?" Saeran said, giving a deadpan stare as he did so. Jaehee turned bright red, a hue that Saeran wasn't even sure existed before that moment.

"Wh- wh- *cough* excuse me?!" She choked on her saliva. Did she give off that aura?! She looked around, frantic that someone may have seen or heard the exchange. No one seemed to be paying attention- Saeyoung and Emma were sucking face in the corner, Jumin was on the phone (presumably with Chairman Han, by the exasperated look on his face) and Zen was busy trying to teach Yoosung some dance steps to his musical number. Jaehee had a sudden moment of clarity- everyone was drunk or at least tipsy- including her. She was happy that she had left C&R to pursue her dream of opening a coffee shop, because this realization would have been made even more painful if Jumin were still her boss. She turned her attention back to the redhead, who was now giving her a knowing smirk. She tried her best to appear put together (though she still took a huge gulp of her drink).

"Z- Zen is an actor and I am merely a fan. I do not cross lines that shouldn't be crossed." Her fingers moved to push up her glasses, remembering that she had gotten rid of the things since she only used them in the first place to appear more studious and hardworking. She had great vision. Saeran still had that smirk on his face, and she started to feel agitated.

"Really?" He asked, "you never wanted to cross that line? You never thought about how he'd be in bed? Or how he compared to other men you've been with?" He was enjoying watching the myriad of emotions swarming over her face. He and Saeyoung were extremely alike in one aspect- they both really enjoyed teasing. Saeran was just a bit more...mean spirited in his. 

"Well, comparing would be hard to do..." she stated matter-of-factly. She regretted it almost immediately when she saw the ginger's eyebrows shoot up. She finished off her drink before continuing, "I- I've never...you know. Gone that far with a man. With anyone." She found a spot on the wall that would allow her to completely divert the gaze boring into her and settled on a minuscule crack about 4 inches to the left of the agitated C&R heir. It seemed the alcohol had made him more vocal about his disapproval of his father's women, as he was currently shouting the word 'gold digger' furiously into the receiver.

Saeran was genuinely surprised. She was older than him, so surely she had to have more experience. Also, what was with this cute demeanor? Had the stoic office worker always had this side to her or was it coming out more now that she had left that life behind? He was becoming more and more interested and analyzing all of the details he could readily see before he was brought out of it by a question that he should have seen coming.

"What about you?" She said quietly. Her golden brown eyes looked at him meekly, before quickly looking away again. The slight tinge of pink on her cheeks was absolutely adorable. Despite admiring her features, and having the liquid courage to act really cool and nonplussed, Saeran wanted to slap himself for the squeaky reply his voice gave.

"N- no I- I never had a chance..." This was stupid. Why was he doing this? He just wanted to fuck around with her, get her all huffy and embarrassed to take his mind off of the two lovebirds he had to deal with on the daily. They were shockingly MORE lovey- dovey when they were drunk, and Saeran thought that was virtually impossible without the horror of science melding them together into some Cronenberg abomination. He noticed Jaehee's mouth twitch slightly before she let out a small giggle. Was she laughing at him?! He gave her his best death glare.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I just...I thought for sure since getting out of Mint Eye you would've had girls swarming all over you." She said, surprised at her own boldness. She would really have to stop drinking. She could tell that Saeran was surprised too. Much like his brother, it was obvious when the gears were turning in his head and formulating a plan of how to react to something unexpected. She knew he wore contacts, but she always loved the mint green glow to his eyes. They had a wide- eyed innocence about them that was unexpected in someone who had endured so much. 

 "Haaah, you'd think. But I'm..." He finished off his beer, feeling giddy at the resulting head rush, "I'm not very good with girls. Or people in general." Why was he being so honest? Oh right, the booze. Although, Jaehee did have motherly qualities that always made it easier for the other members to open up to her. He was starting to see what they all saw. Well, maybe not what ALL of them saw, because right now his attention was being slowly routed to the gentle swell of her breasts. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, which did a much better job of showing off her figure than those boring administrative assistant suits ever did. He noticed a red blush on her chest and followed it up to two wide eyes and parted lips. Crap, she'd seen him staring at her.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. She shook her head. She had never really been ogled by anyone before. Maybe in high school or college, but she was so focused on her studies that she wouldn't have noticed anyway. But this was different, somehow, because they were sharing such personal info, it was... _intimate_. More intimate than she'd ever been with any member. She cleared her throat. If she was going to be bold tonight, she was going to go all out.

"So do you...take care of...yourself?" She asked. Feeling how horrifyingly awkward the words jumbled out of her mouth. His incredulous look gave her some satisfaction.

"Are you asking me what I think you are...?" 

"Yes." She said, acquiring a business- like tone. As if they were talking about the results of last quarter. 

"Yeah...sometimes. Rarely. Never. Ugh- sometimes. Sometimes, I do, I guess." He wanted to sound calm and collected, but found that he was feeling more and more desperate and sweaty. Her eyes widened with a glint he was certain he had never seen in her before.

"What do you think about?" She asked. Aw crap, he was NOT going to go into his unrequited lustful urges for his brother's fiance. He decided to change the subject of interrogation.

"What about you? Do you do it? What do YOU think about?" He asked, expecting that to end their conversation for the night. He wasn't sure if women really had the same urges men did, but he was damn sure they were more private about them. She didn't immediately look away, though. She looked him straight in the eyes, more determined.

"Yes. I do. I think about what it would be like to be touched intimately by another human being." She tried her best to make it sound stale, uninteresting, but found the loneliness welling up inside. To be touched by another person. To feel their fingers gently glide across her skin. The thoughts made her shudder as a new kind of desire began building up. 

"Why don't we help each other?" She asked, shocked that her thoughts were spoken so clearly by her own lips. One of those eyebrows quirked up, but the beet red flush remained on Saeran's cheeks.

"Help each other?" He was intrigued. He was waiting for her to wink at him with a 'gotcha~' like Saeyoung, but she continued.

"Well, I want to feel what it's like to..not be a virgin," she said the last word like it was a dirty word, "and I'm sure you would too so...why don't we go to my apartment and...help each other?" Saeran gawked. Okay, now he KNEW she was drunk. But so was he...and they were still lucid...he really had a thing for brunettes, too. He accepted that he probably wouldn't get another chance like this, so he nodded faintly.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine...." He mumbled. He rubbed his left arm subconsciously like he always did when he was nervous. The tattered grey sweatshirt he wore felt so stuffy suddenly. He watched as Jaehee said her goodbyes to everyone, assuring that Driver Kim would make sure her and Saeran got home safe. Everyone was starting to pass out, so he assumed that everybody would be staying at Zen's for the night- except for the corporate heir, who had made a secretive retreat at some point and sent his beloved driver back for Jaehee. Saeran assumed he still had a soft spot for the assistant that had put up with so much of his crap. Speaking of Jaehee...he admired the subtle curve to her ass- realizing that soon he would be grabbing it in his hands. He had to stifle a groan at the thought. He had never been so horny in his life, and a lot of it probably had to do with the expectation of finally finding out what was so damn special about sex.

The drive to Jaehee's apartment felt like hours, though it was only about 30 minutes away. The entire time, she kept glancing at Saeran.She looked at his hands, clasped in his lap. Every now and again, they would tense up, then release. She noted the slight bulge in his pants and wondered if that was normal for men, if he was well- endowed, or if he was already turned on. She hadn't taken the time before to admire men in this way...maybe Zen. A little. She could tell from the uncomfortable wetness in her panties that she was definitely excited. He defiantly stared straight ahead, maybe lost in thought as the car continued to their destination. His jaw was at work, following his hands in a clench- release- clench pattern. When the car parked, they both looked at each other, determined. Inside, Jaehee was amused at the seriousness of it all- like they were comrades in war.

Saeran entered a modest apartment. She had a coffee table, a couch, and a kitchen. He presumed there was a bathroom and bedroom tucked away down the hallway. The most impressive item in the room was an extremely large flat- screen television. 

"A gift from Mr. Han when I left his service." Jaehee said, noticed his fixated gaze. 

"Ah." He responded. Bringing himself back to the task at hand. She stood in front of him expectantly. He wasn't sure what she was waiting for but he went with his gut. He threw off his shirt and started unbottoning his pants. Jaehee turned red as a strawberry.

"W- W- Wait!!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hands before he could pull his pants down.

"What?" He said, genuinely curious. Had she changed her mind? 

"Aren't we...supposed to kiss first? Or something? Haven't you ever seen a romance movie?" She asked. He nodded, feeling bashful.

"Well, I'm not experienced like...at all so...don't...expect too much." The last part was mumbled as he slowly placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her. It was chaste and polite at first, but that same fire ignited in him and he found himself urging his tongue into her mouth. Jaehee noticed how clumsily his tongue danced around hers, and she responded in kind. She could feel herself stirring, that same wetness- feeling as if it were overflowing. She let a small sigh escape as they parted. They were both breathing heavily, as if one kiss was equivalent to running a marathon. Neither of them said anything more as Saeran hoisted her up and carried her to the bedroom. He almost walked into the bathroom before finding the correct door. He ignored the bed first and instead opted to push against the wall. She could feel his hardened erection on her thigh as he kissed her again- so searingly hot that it almost brought tears to Jaehee's eyes.

She pushed her fingers through his locks. He usually had pretty uniform, straight hair, so she delighted in messing it up. She arched her back as his hand fondled her through her dress. She wanted more, she NEEDED so much more. She pushed him away so she could slip the dress quickly over her head, tossing it to the ground without ceremony. Saeran gawked at how perfect her figure was. Her breasts were much larger than they appeared underneath clothes. Her stomach was taut and even her legs were toned. While he admired her, Jaehee took the chance to really drink him in. He was more fit than she had imagined, still a bit squishy in some areas, but he some really nice definition to his abs and arms. The tattoo on his arm gave him a more bad boy appearance, which Jaehee was always too embarrassed to admit really turned her on. 

As soon as she started to really appreciate his body, his lips were on her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to the top of her left breast. He nipped her playfully before fumbling with the bra strap. When it had taken far too long for him to figure out, Jaehee reached behind her and nimbly unclasped it, allowing them to spring free. Saeran had only seen breasts in porn, and even then, they sure as hell were not this nice. He took righty into one hand while his mouth focused on the other. Her nipples her both hard, and he delighted in the sounds she made as he twirled, teased and tweaked them. He enjoyed her nails scratching his scalp whenever he did something that particularly thrilled her. He kept kissing lower and lower before reaching her core. He saw how wet she was when he peeled her panties off, revealing her womanly allure in all of it's beauty. She could feel his breath tickling the small, well- manicured patch of pubic hair there. She was happy that she had always kept it so well- maintained; an overabundance of hair there was just inconvenient.

This pride in her personal grooming habits was immediately pushed out of her head along with any rational thought as Saeran lapped at her juices. She let out a long, throaty moan at the first feeling of contact and settled her left leg over his shoulder. He stroked her smooth leg absentmindedly as he sucked and nibbled at her clit. He wasn't sure if he was really doing this right, but she was moaning a lot so he assumed it was okay. He experimentally inserted a finger and felt how tight it was. He was suddenly a little worried. 

"Saeran..." he heard above him, almost like a whisper, "please, I...want to..." he nodded fervently and gave her mound one final kiss before standing up and following her to the bed. She laid down, her hair spilling around her like a pool of molten dark chocolate. He slowly rid himself of his pants and boxers and let his manhood spring free. Jaehee marveled at it. She didn't have anything to compare it to, but she felt like it was too big. How would that ever fit inside of her? She could see in his face that her lover for the night had the same reservations. She wasn't going to be afraid, though. She motioned for him to come to the bed and he complied. 

He towered over her, resting his hands on either side of her head and nestling his hips in between her legs. He kept their private regions apart so he could have a chance to drink in this moment (and to make sure Jaehee was really, truly ready for this). She looked up into those eyes filled with lust, curiosity and fear and felt her heart lurch. Her hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek. It trailed down to trace his panting lips. Her hands traveled down his shoulders and gave him a slightly tickling sensation as the continued to trek along his ribcage and hips. Then they were on his ass, and a slight push down was the only signal he needed. He stared into her eyes as he began to enter her. Jesus, it was tight. He had to stop several times to let her readjust before he was fully inside of her.

She sighed at the fullness. She needed a moment to reconcile the pain, and Saeran placed his lips over hers. He kissed her gently, sensually (still a little clumsily) as he was sheathed within her. She relaxed and slowly he started moving his hips in and out. She was slick, and it was hard for him not to plow into her relentlessly. But he was enjoying watching her. A hand was fondling her breast and the other was playing with her clit. She moaned louder and brought her hands back to his firm ass. She clutched it tightly.

"Faster, Saeran..." she managed to gasp out. He had never heard sweeter words. He crashed his lips onto hers as he let loose. His hips had a mind of their own as they repeated their feverish thrusting in and out of Jaehee's welcoming womanhood. She felt so warm and encompassed all of him like an embrace. He looked down at her perky breasts jiggling with each manic pump. Her cries were becoming more frequent and less controlled. Her nails raked down his back and he delighted in the pain it brought. She gave one final cry as she came undone, her walls clenching him tightly like a vice grip. He came immediately after, desperately crushing his lips to hers in an attempt to stifle his own cries of ecstasy. His fingers were tangled in her hair as he continued to kiss after his orgasm. He pulled out of her and lay his head on a pillow- she followed suit.

They both stared into each other's eyes. Drowsy, still a little drunk, and completely fucking ecstatic. Jaehee had never imagined what it would be like for her first time, but she was happy it was with Saeran. She watched as his lids grew heavy and his eyes started to close.

"You're so beautiful..." He mumbled, draping an arm over her as he fell asleep. Jaehee didn't think after all that they had done that she would have anything to feel embarrassed for anymore, but she found herself blushing as she snuggled into his embrace. She fell asleep, and for the first time since her mother had passed, she didn't feel alone. 


	2. Card Declined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking about this story and I still have ideas! So here is another chapter. I may or may not continue, but if even one person really likes it, I can expand more.

Jaehee blinked as the morning sun beamed down on her. Her eyelids were still heavy as she turned onto her side and saw him.  _Oh, that's right....Saeran and I...._ her cheeks instantly reacted to the memory of the night before. She looked at his back facing her. It was littered with various scars- more than the average person would have. She reached a hand out to trace them, but stopped.  _This was a one- time thing...he shouldn't have even stayed the night..._ she sighed inwardly and got out of the bed. There was an unfamiliar soreness between her legs that made her smirk. Checking the time on her digital clock, she made a quick retreat to the shower so she could be on time to open the coffee shop.

Saeran felt the warmth he had enjoyed all night retreat, and begrudgingly opened his eyes as a result. He started to panic when he found himself in an unfamiliar room. When his eyes frantically traveled over the walls to discern exactly where he was, they fell on a cheesy Zen poster.  _Oh...right. Jaehee._ He quickly stood up and looked around for his clothes. After he located them, he noticed that the shower was on. When Saeran had woken up, there was one part of him that was already wide awake. This was the part of him that was doing the thinking when the shower shut off and Jaeehee emerged. She was engulfed in a cloud of steam and a small pink towel covered her. She jumped as he walked up to her in all of his naked glory.

"Saeran! I'm sorry, did I..wake...you?" She trailed off as his thumb traced her bottom lip, catching some droplets of water. She watched in awe as he brought the digit up to his mouth and licked them off. He was so close to her, and she tried really hard not to look down. He took another step closer and she placed her hands firmly on his chest. She ignored his racing heartbeat.

"I have to go to work. This was just a one- time thing. I'm sorry, but I really don't have time right now." She was able to slink past him and into her room. She quickly located a bra and panties and pulled her hair up into the towel to dry. 

Saeran was absolutely dumbfounded. Did she really not have any urges whatsoever? He started to slowly dress, urging his erection to calm down. When it finally did, Jaehee was dressed in a flowy pink skirt and t- shirt with the logo of her shop on the front and looking as prim and proper as always. It pissed him off. 

"Do you need a ride back home?" She asked as she slipped on some comfortable looking work shoes. 

"Fine." He said, trying his best to look bored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saeran arrived home to complete silence. It was good timing, then- he really didn't want to explain where he had been. He assumed Emma and Luciel were still at Zen's. He went straight to his room and laid down. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. He looked at his lap- it was still begging for attention. He cursed, sat at the edge of his bed and quickly undressed. He gripped it tightly and went to work replaying the night before. He spit in his hand, and it slid easily up and down his manhood. His toes curled as he felt that familiar sensation welling up.

There was Jaehee, against the wall, moaning, arching her back. There she was on the bed. She was gripping his ass, whispering ' _faster'_ as he thrust into her. Shit...he was really close. He bit his lip.

He heard the front door open. He leapt up to quickly but quietly shut the door. Saeyoung and Emma traipsed up to his door and he sat back on the bed, glaring at it. He hoped they could feel his naked, hateful stare through the heavy wood. 

"I don't hear anything, I think he's still asleep." He heard Emma's voice say. 

"Well then, come here..." Saeyoung responded. He heard giggles, snorts and a door closing as they went to their own room. When he got over his annoyance, he sighed and tried best to resume his task at hand. He was still hard, so he spit into his hand and gripped himself again. He started the process again, slower this time. Sex actually felt great. He tried his best to mimic the sensation with his hand but it just wasn't the same. His heart lurched when he heard a moan from the other room. Jaehee was replaced with Emma. Emma was asking him to go faster, arching her back, grabbing his ass. 

Frustrated, he forced himself to stop. It was torture, pining after her and knowing that it could never work out. He hated himself for the way he lusted after her. He hated her for the way she made his heart do backflips whenever she looked him in the eyes and smiled that big, happy smile that made the room light up. Most of all, he hated Saeyoung for taking her- for seeing the most intimate side of her and unknowingly giving him a glimpse of it as well. He hated him for looking like him, and knowing that if things had been different, that could have been him in the room with her- it could've been him with the happy ending. He wanted to scream. He had to get out of the house. He threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt he found in the closet with the Honey Buddha Chips logo emblazoned on the front. He crept out of the house without making a sound. He sent a quick text message to Saeyoung letting him know he'd be out for a bit. After he sent it, he thought for a second and added that he would also be borrowing one of his cars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehee was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on work. She didn't have many customers today, so her mind kept wandering. What if she had allowed herself to be late? What if she let things continue with Saeran? If he wanted a friends with benefits relationship, would she accept? She adjusted herself on her little stool behind the counter. The night before was replaying in her head over and over. She would definitely have to...help herself when the shop closed. She heard the little ding from the door and stood up excitedly.

"Hello! Welcome to-" She stopped abruptly. Saeran was there and he looked...flushed. Unhappy? Mad? 

"Was it bad?" He blurted out. Mentally slapping himself for being so blunt. Is that really what he was concerned about?

"What?" Jaehee asked, visibly confused. She stepped out from behind the counter cautiously.

"Last night." He stared straight into her eyes. She felt her face grow hot. 

"I...don't think that this is...the proper place to discuss that." She replied, trying in vain to recommit herself to the calm composure she had that morning. 

Saeran couldn't take it anymore. He was mad, depressed or confused most of the time. And the only times he wasn't were when he was with Emma or having sex. One of those things was impossible, so he had one choice. He tried to look calm as he walked up to her and took her head in his hands. He tilted her face up and brought his lips up to hers- almost touching but not quite. 

"You know what I think? I think you're afraid to admit that you liked it." He took one step forward and she stepped back with him. "You fucking loved it and you've been thinking about it all day." Another step forward- she followed again. "See, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm fucked up in more ways than you can imagine, so admitting that sex is fucking great is the least of my problems." Her butt squished against the smooth marble counter top. Her lips were trembling and she knew that she should check the door to see if any customers were coming in but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. 

He wasn't just being a sexy bad boy for the fun of it. He was absolutely the embodiment of everything bad. Jaehee felt embarrassed when she could feel herself heating up at the realization that he had tapped into the Unknown persona that had plagued the RFA. This was not going to be sweet like last time. This was going to be rough and untamed. And she accepted that it WAS going to happen when he yanked her face to his and burrowed his tongue into her mouth.

Now, his sloppiness didn't denote a lack of experience- it showed an unrestricted need and hunger for her. _He's hungry...for me..._ the thought made her moan and she pushed her fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands needily. He pulled away and took in her heaving breast, her panting lips,  and her pleading eyes. He scooped her up and brought her behind the counter, laying her on the floor. In typical Jaehee style, it was absolutely immaculate- something that Saeran planned to ruin completely. He flipped up her skirt and slid her underwear off- pleased to see how damp it was. He slid his finger along her slit, delighting in the way her back arched and her fists clenched.

"You naughty, naughty girl. You were acting so fucking unimpressed and you've been wanting this all day, haven't you?" His only response was a mewling sigh as he lazily played with her clit. He smirked. "That won't do. I need you to say it. Tell me that you want it." When he didn't receive a coherent response, he stopped his ministrations and stared at her expectantly. She let out a frustrated squeak.

"Sae...Saeran please. I need..." She trailed off as he began teasing her again.

"You need what? A new car? A raise? A puppy? Be specific, Ms. Kang." He was touching her ever so lightly between her legs and she couldn't get him to apply more pressure, despite her back being at least 3 inches off the floor.

"Your fingers...aHH- I need your fingers. Your c-cock. I need you. PLEASE!" He was already hard watching her, but hearing the oh so mature and put together Jaehee say such dirty things was like an aphrodisiac. 

*ring* *ring*

Both people rutting around on the floor stopped as the clear tone of the phone rang throughout the small cafe. Their eyes met and Saeran had a wonderful idea. He stopped and readjusted Jaehee's skirt. 

"Answer it." He said. She looked at him confused but complied, not wanting to miss a special order for the few bakery items she offered. 

"Hello, Kang Cafe, how may I help you-AH." The last part slipped out as someone slipped under her skirt. She looked down frantically as she felt fingers probing her folds. 

"Oh! No, I'm so sorry, yes, how can I help you?" She tried her best to ignore him, but when she felt his small wet tongue snake inside her, she had to hold the receiver and cover it away from her mouth as a throaty moan escaped. He was drinking up her juices and it was driving her crazy that the skirt was hiding everything he was doing. She hurriedly brought the phone back to her ear.

"Ahhhh yes. We are open Tuesday through Sunday. Now?" A desperate wheeze tumbled from her lips. "We are actually closed right now for...a...private party." She blushed heavily watching people walk by the glass windows, having no idea what was happening.

"Yes, tomorrow is fine. I will see you then." She slammed the phone down and her legs almost buckled. Saeran poked his head out from under the soft pink fabric and grinned at her. She turned red as she admired the boyish smile for a moment before Unknown returned with a more wicked one. She could see her moistness glistening on his cheeks and lips and squirmed. He stood up and kissed her, and she could taste herself on him. Slowly, they moved to the back of the shop where bags upon bags of coffee were kept. He pushed her onto a shipment that had just arrived and the fresh smell of Arabica beans assaulted her senses. She looked at Saeran and he had released himself from his jeans. They were only to his knees, and the sense of urgency within both of them was apparent. 

Saeran kissed Jaehee almost tenderly before flipping her onto her hands and knees on the bag. She didn't have time to worry about customers anymore when she felt him slam into her from behind with the full force of his manhoood. He couldn't stop himself from crying out. Jaehee was still incredibly tight. He was afraid he may have hurt her for a moment before he saw her sliding herself up and down his length. He watched in amazement as she settled into a frantic pace on her own. 

The way she slid so easily along his manhood was a show all in itself. He wanted to keep his Unknown persona going, but found it hard to think of anything else other than how amazing she felt. He realized when it was much too late how close he was. By the time he gripped her hips in an effort to slow her down, he released inside her, blushing at the unexpectedness off it. Thankfully, she came her self shortly after, slamming into him ferociously and crying out his name. They both collapsed in a heap on the beans, sweaty and exhausted.

When Jaehee and Saeran had both adjusted themselves, they sat happily in the back of the cafe with the scents of coffee and sex whirling around them.

"Do you need a job?" Jaehee asked suddenly. Saeran gawked at her.

"Why?" He asked. She gave him a smile that made his heart leap and gave him a quick kiss on the nose before standing up.

"Because it'll be easier to continue this...arrangement...if I can see you regularly." He was surprised, but a smirk slowly came to his face.

"Well then, Ms. Kang, it'll be a pleasure working for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinky and fun to write :) Please let me know if you want to see more! Thank you for reading!! <3 ^0^


	3. Credit Line Increased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran starts working for the bakery. Jaehee has some odd feelings. There's a less smut and more feels in this. I think I'm finally finished with this pairing. I want this smol boy to have love ToT

"It's pink." 

"Well, it WAS white..."

"I don't care what it WAS. Now it's pink. And it shrank." 

"It didn't shrink."

"Oh yeah??" 

"Pffft. Okay, maybe a little. Just put on an apron- no one will notice."

This was how Saeran's first reputable job ever started. With Emma helpfully washing his only work shirt with one of Luciel's red ones and shrinking it while she was at it. Jaehee was also trying to be helpful by playing it off, but lost her composure when she saw his nipples poking through the fabric. A plain white undershirt and an apron later and Saeran was uncomfortably ready for work. Mercifully, Jaehee had ordered a plain baker's apron so that the idea of him wearing the frilly pastel ones she had ordered in bulk didn't even have a chance to manifest. On the plus side, with the shirt being a little too small, Jaehee could make out the contours of the muscles in his arms whenever she needed him to lift something heavy.

The first few weeks went by pretty uneventfully. Saeran learned that he had a penchant for latte art and Jaehee was enjoying the resulting boost in business. Saeran quickly moved from only weekend shifts to 5 days a week. Jaehee, being the consummate professional, scheduled Saturdays as "late nights"- meaning that Saeran would typically tag along to her apartment and they would get to their carnal business before Saeran dipped out sometime after Jaehee had fallen asleep. It was a routine that she found herself growing very fond of.

"Eee! It's so cute!" Squeals from a nearby table perked Jaehee's attention as Saeran removed the garbage from the back room. 

"Which is cuter? The art or Mr. Latte?"

"I know, right?? I might ask him out."

"You don't even know his name..."

The three girls drowned into the background as the cafe owner realized something. She looked around the small dining room and suddenly a lot of things made sense. She HAD been getting significantly more customers...but they had almost all been female customers from the nearby community college. Not that she cared. If Saeran went out with some college girl, it would probably be good for him...right?

She was brought out of her Eureka moment by an impatient girl waving a few dollars at the cash register. She was about to force her foot to move forward when a red blur brushed past her, mumbling something about taking care of it. She watched in a daze as the girl gave every signal imaginable aside from offering herself up like a naked Sushi dinner model. Saeran's cheeks were actually pink. Incredulous, she waited for the girls to leave and take the afternoon rush with them. She ignored the dull ache in the pit of her stomach and opted for teasing instead. It really wasn't her style, but maybe it would take her mind off of...whatever she had felt.

"I think she liked you." She gave him her best eyebrow wag. It wasn't very good.

"What's wrong with your face?" Saeran retorted with his typical deadpan stare. "Also, no. I'm not into dating. I can't exactly ask a customer if she wants to go to her place and fuck, either." 

 _She probably would have said yes anyway..._ Jaehee couldn't stop the thought from forming. She straightened out her apron, as she usually did when she was trying to form a thought or plan of action. Finally, she sighed, "no, you can't. I appreciate that you don't. I think...I'm going to close early today. I don't feel so well." She garnered some pride from the slightly concerned look on his face. Someone usually wouldn't take the subtle change in his features as such, but she was proud to have been around him enough at this point to know it.

"Are you alright? Do you need medicine?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll still pay you for the whole day, but I should lie down." She untied her apron and hung it on the hook by the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 That evening, Jaehee found herself seeking the comfort of Zen's musicals. She invited Emma and Yoosung over- the only 2 people that ever indulged her fangirling. Of course, they brought lots of wine and gossip. Jaehee was always amused at Yoosung and his ability to be one of the girls when it was necessary. Soon, they were talking over the roar of the orchestra on t.v.

"I meet a suuuuper cute girl today but I found she has a boyfriend..." He cried. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why I expect any different from you. You cry everytime you drink...."

"I can't help it." he sniffled, "my mom says that I have a sensitive soul." wanting to change the subject, he turned his bleary gaze to Jaehee. "What about you, Jaehee. You actually have time to date now, right? Have you met anyone??" Jaehee choked on her glass of wine, earning curious looks from the other two.

"Sort of...it's very...casual..." Their eyes lit up. "Calm down. I'm not even sure if I really like him or not." She pondered this while she downed the rest of her wine. She was feeling bold again. And the last time she was honest with her feelings, it kind of worked out... _maybe I should ask their advice._

"So...when I was younger...I found a stray cat." The blank stares on their faces told her they assumed she was changing the subject. "Just listen. I'm not really fond of cats, but this one seemed really sweet. It was scared of people, though. So I kept feeding it until it was comfortable around me. But when my mother passed away, I didn't want to bother anyone, so I just left it. When I went back to retrieve some of Mother's things, I found that it had passed away..." She rested her chin on her knees, lost in the particularly sad memory.

"This...person...is kind of like that cat. I want to protect him and I want him to be happy. I'm not sure if that means I like him or pity him. But...I don't want to pursue a relationship rooted in pity, nor do I want to make the same mistake again and ignore someone that I could be helping." She grimaced, "although, I might be a little conceited to just assume that I'm helping anyone....or that even if I pursue a relationship, this person would want the same...." She trailed off, her brows and her thoughts furrowing deeper in tandem. 

Yoosung and Emma had never seen Jaehee so conflicted. So for them, the answer was pretty simple. 

"Talk to him." They said in unison. It was the simplest answer with the hardest solution. It was also probably her only option at this point. She nodded slowly, and the conversation was eventually guided into a more playful area.

"Do you ever wonder how the other members are in bed?" Emma piped up after a sexy scene started playing on the t.v. between Zen and some lucky aspiring actress. 

"Well, you KNOW how one of them is..." Yoosung drawled. He was past the point of no return and Jaehee started making a mental note that she would have to get him a blanket and pillow for the night. "I bet Seven is suuuuper kinky. Like, plays dress up and stuff, right??" Emma averted her gaze.

"Maybe. That wouldn't be...incorrect." She giggled. Yoosung straightened his back suddenly, looking Emma in the eyes with a serious look.

"There's something I've always wondered..." He said. Emma leaned forward, nodding energetically. "Are twins the same size...you know...down there??" Jaehee was the one to choke on her drink while Emma just nodded sagely. 

"I wondered the same thing. But I've never seen Saeran naked, so I don't know for sure. BUT!" Her eyes gleamed with the wealth of information she had gathered on this subject. Jaehee couldn't stop the redness from filling her cheeks, and tried in vain to focus on the musical in front of the trio.

Emma continued, "I asked Saeyoung, and he said it's a myth. A lot of factors aside from genetics go into it so basically...because they lived completely different lives with different diets, they're probably completely different down there too."

The former office worker was ecstatic when the night died down and Yoosung passed out. Emma was picked up by her fiance and quiet was achieved in the little apartment again. She draped a blanket over the college student's gently snoring form on the couch and padded to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was Saturday and it was Saeran's favorite day. He was still concerned about his boss/ friend with benefits so he woke up early and picked up a Reb Bear and some Tiaranol, parking in front of her apartment. When he stepped out of the least obnoxious of sports cars his brother owned, he immediately stopped cold. That was Yoosung. Leaving Jaehee's apartment. And she was smiling and waving him goodbye. Not that he cared. But...how long had THEY been screwing? Was she just into younger guys now? Did he start her on a raunchy sex adventure of her own?

He sat in the car for a few moments. His fists clenched the steering wheel.  _Why do I feel so...betrayed? I don't care if she bangs other guys._ But he did care. She was his friend, too. He had come to really enjoy her fangirling over Zen and her exorbitant amount of knowledge about coffee. She was earnest in what she enjoyed and so easy to make happy if you knew her well enough. And he knew her.  _Yoosung knows her, too..._ he felt so tangled up. He started the car back up and headed to the cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Work was quiet. Usually Saeran was a little more talkative, but he hadn't said more than a handful of words to Jaehee today. When they were closing up, she decided to probe a bit.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern edging at her voice. He ignored her and continued sweeping. This was another one of Saeran's childlike qualities- the silent treatment.

"Act like an adult. What's wrong?" She asked firmly.

"Why should I? You don't like adults. You like them young." His voice had a acidic tone to it that made Jaehee flinch.

"What are you talking about?" 

"What do you mean? I saw Gamer Boy Kim leaving your apartment this morning. I don't care if you bang other guys just...be honest." He looked away. Jaehee could see that his ears were as red as his hair. She approached him, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"You do care, don't you?" He didn't say anything, just continued sweeping. "Dammit, Saeran, answer me!" He could be so irritating when he was upset. Is this what Luciel dealt with regularly?

"It doesn't matter if I care!"

"It does because I do!" She blurted in response. She could feel the color rushing up her neck again. "I didn't do anything with Yoosung. And I don't have plans to do anything with anyone else." He was eyeing her suspiciously. Of course he was, trust never came easy to him. "Is it too much to say that..I want this arrangement to be exclusive? Because I...I don't really want you to...be with anyone else...." Talking to the opposite sex had never been this mortifyingly difficult for her. 

Saeran wasn't sure if he really believed her...but she was a REALLY bad liar. Her voice would usually be an octave higher and 3 times louder whenever she tried to lie. He knew this because of the numerous cups of coffee he had unsuccessfully made for her when he had just started out. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she told him they were all amazing (but would still give him pointers). 

"Speaking of which..." Jaehee brought his attention back to her. "There's something I want to try tonight...if you still want to come over?"  Saeran felt the messy, jumbled blackness in his stomach melt away. 

"Yeah." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what was it you wanted to try?" Saeran asked, taking his shoes off as he entered her apartment for what felt like the 100th time. She turned beet red, but didn't say anything as she knelt in front of him. He peered curiously as she unbottoned his work pants and slid them down, revealing his lime green boxer briefs. He sucked in a breath as she pawed at his growing erection and felt the strength leave his legs. He backed up and rested his butt on the arm of the couch and she positioned herself between his legs. 

She removed his underwear calmly and finally looked at him as his manhood sprang free. She had the ability to turn him on quicker than anyone or anything he had ever known. 

"Tell me if...if I do something you don't like..." She still looked so serious and calm but the color in her cheeks gave away how nervous she was. 

She lowered her head and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. His head lolled back and a moan escaped his lips. He felt bad when she tried to go further and gagged. Although, he was embarrassed that even the feeling of her gagging turned him on. She took him in again and sucked hard- the pressure felt like she was going to suck him dry.

He buried his fingers in her hair, loving the sight of her gently sucking his cock. He was so careful and controlled. He was feeling much less so. 

"Faster..." He wheezed out, recalling when she had said that very same thing the first time they had sex. She obliged, and he could feel his engorged member reaching that point. He knew he should warn her, but his sadistic side wanted to surprise her. He really couldn't make up his mind, and when she added a hand and started pumping up and down with those graceful fingers, all he could get out was, "I'm- AAHhh".

Jaehee was surprised, but swallowed all of it. It was salty, a little bitter, but mostly sweet. She was equally surprised that she didn't hate the taste at all. She especially loved the sight of him coming undone. He was always most vulnerable during these times. And she was certain that she wanted to be the only one to see this side of him.

"Stay the night." She said, standing up and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He nodded.

They lay in bed that night and she brought his head into her chest, cradling it as she stroked his strawberry tinted hair. She could feel his breath caressing her breasts as they rose and fell. 

"Saeran...are you happy?" She whispered in the cool darkness of her room. 

"Yeah." He whispered against her. And she knew he was being honest, because she felt the gentle, innocent smile she had only seen once before. 

Whatever it was that they had was uncertain, but if Saeran was happy, Jaehee felt like she would happily travel along this odd, curving, confusing and sometimes broken road. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for travelling on this fucked up and weird pairing with me! I have more ideas for other RFA members so hit me up if you have any suggestions or a favorite character you want love for <3  
> I also RFA 2nd gen ideas if anyone is interested???


End file.
